


Nous sommes tellement désemparés

by AngelicSigils



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enjolras is bad with kids, Grantaire is good with kids, Multi, Oblivious Enjolras, combeferre and courfeyrac are gross saps, they help a girl find her parents, who just happen to be cosette and marius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2052666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicSigils/pseuds/AngelicSigils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Um,” Enjolras said, kneeling down to look at the girl. “Citizen, please. Please stop crying. We’ll find your mother, I don’t-”</p><p>In which Enjolras is bad with kids and Grantaire is not, and they help a little girl find her parents together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nous sommes tellement désemparés

“So let’s go overthrow a government!” Enjolras shouted. It was a little cliche and overused, he had to admit, but his audience cheered and Combeferre nodded at him while Courfeyrac gave him a grin and a thumbs up, so he had done okay. He turned back to his audience and thanked them, and then stepped away from the podium.

He was about to walk over to Combeferre and Courfeyrac when he felt someone tugging on his pant leg. He turned around to see a little girl looking up at him. “Um,” he said. “Hello.”

“Will you help me find my mommy?” The little girl asked. He was about to refuse, but the little girl sniffled and looked up at him imploringly.

“O-okay.” Enjolras said. He regretted it almost instantly, because what did he know about dealing with children? He was an only child, he’d never had to be around small children before. “What is your name?” He asked

“Rosetta.” She said cheerfully. She reached up and grabbed his hand, “Come on, let’s go look for my mommy!” She exclaimed.

“Okay.” Was all Enjolras could think to say. He let the little girl pull him along for about twenty minutes, watching as she became more and more distressed.

“Where’s my mommy?” Rosetta asked. Her eyes were brimming with tears, and Enjolras thought to himself that they’d better find her mother fast, because if he was inept at dealing with small children, he was even more so at dealing with small crying children.

“Where is my mommy?” The little girl repeated, “I want my mommy!” Tears were starting to run down her cheeks.

“Um,” Enjolras said, kneeling down to look at the girl. “Citizen, please. Please stop crying. We’ll find your mother, I don’t-”

“Apollo!” A voice yelled, “What are you doing on the ground?”

It was Grantaire.

Grantaire walked up to Enjolras and the little girl, smiling somewhat mirthfully, although it seemed to fade when his gaze finally rested upon the young girl. “She yours?” He asked, and his tone was almost bitter.

Enjolras looked at Rosetta, and realized that she did look like him, just a bit. Same blonde hair, blue eyes. “No, I’m helping her look for her mother.” He said.

Grantaire’s smile came back in full force. “Oh!” He said, and Enjolras wondered why he had looked so bitter a moment ago.  He knelt down before the girl and held out his hand. “Hello.” He said. “I’m Grantaire, what’s your name?”

The girl looked at him shyly. “Rosetta.” She said quietly and shook his hand.

If it was possible, Grantaire’s smile became even wider. “That’s a nice name. My friend is helping you look for your mum?”

Rosetta nodded. “I can’t find her anywhere.”

“What does she look like?” Grantaire asked. Enjolras almost smacked himself, how had he not thought to ask that?

“She’s got a pink dress and blonde hair, but it’s got blue on the ends,” She grabbed her own hair and pointed to the tips. “Right here.” She said. “Daddy liked it too! He thought it was very cool, that’s what he said.”

“That does sound cool.” Grantaire said. “Do you wanna sit up on my shoulders so you can see over the crowd and look for her?”

Rosetta nodded vigorously. “Yes please!” She said excitedly, her tears long gone.

Grantaire lifted the little girl up and put her on his shoulders. “Coming, Apollo?” He asked.

Enjolras only nodded. Grantaire strode into the sea of people, the little girl laughing and pulling at his hair, and Enjolras followed them, smiling brighter every second.  He barely noticed the rest of the Amis giving him strange looks.

“That’s her!” Rosetta exclaimed suddenly. She pointed to a frantic looking couple, a woman with blonde hair and a floral dress, and an even more frantic looking man, with brown hair and enough freckles that Enjolras could see them from where they stood.  

“Come on!” Grantaire called, already striding towards them. “Try and keep up!”

They reached them in no time, although the crowd was quite thick, and people kept congratulating Enjolras on his speech, which he was polite and grateful for but at the moment he just wanted to follow Gra- to get Rosetta to her mother and father of course.  

“Excuse me?” Enjolras asked, tapping the mother on the shoulder.

She turned towards him. “Yes?” She asked sharply. “Sorry, I’m just very anxious right now, my daughter’s disappeared and I can’t find her.”

Grantaire interrupted. “Speaking of which, uh.”

  
The woman turned towards him and her face brightened immediately. “Rosetta!” She said joyfully. Grantaire lifted the girl off his shoulders and came to stand closer to Enjolras.

“Enjolras found her looking for you. She seemed fine, if a little panicked.”

The woman turned to her husband, who was frantically questioning someone in what sounded like german, and tapped him on the shoulder. “Marius!” He spun to look at her, and then at his daughter who laughed and wrapped her arms around the tall man’s legs.

“Rosetta!” He squawked, lifting her into his arms and kissing the top of her head. “Thank you, thank you!” He said looking at the two of them. “Wait, aren’t you that last speaker?”

Enjolras nodded. “Yes, she caught me right as I walked off the stage, begging for me to help her find her mommy.”

The woman smiled at her daughter. “I hope she wasn’t any trouble. I’m Cosette by the way.”

“No, no trouble at all. I’m Enjolras and this is Grantaire.”

“Well I can’t thank you enough,” Cosette said

“Really I was quite useless, it was all Grantaire.” Enjolras smiled softly, nudging Grantaire in the ribs with his elbow.

Grantaire looked shocked for a moment but then smiled at Enjolras (who didn’t blush at all, never) and said “Always happy to help!”

Cosette laughed. “Do you two have any of your own?”

Enjolras’ eyes widened and he blushed as he stumbled over his words. “We um, we’re not together, I mean, not that there’s anything wrong with that but-” He turned to Grantaire to ask for help explaining.

Grantaire looked sadly at the ground, almost wistfully. “Unless, you want to be together? I don’t want- I mean, wow I can’t think of the words to say.” Enjolras asked, stumbling even more.

Marius cleared his throat. “Right well, thanks for all your help. We’ll just,” He glanced at his wife, who shrugged. “Leave you to it?”

Enjolras and Grantaire didn’t even seem to hear him, and they walked away, little Rosetta waving and smiling the whole way back to the car.

“Grantaire?” Enjolras asked quietly.

“Enjolras, there’s something you should know.”

“Okay.” Enjolras steeled himself for disappointment.  He had gotten it wrong he didn't- _Wait._   _Disappointment?_ He thought. _Why would I be-_

Oh.

_Oh._

“Grantaire there’s something I need to tell you too.”

“Enjolras I-I’ve got feelings for you. That aren’t strictly friendship or brotherhood or something like that.” Grantaire opened his mouth to speak again and then closed it. He opened it again and said “Enjolras I’m in love with you.”

Enjolras was silent. He was shocked. He never noticed, how could he have never noticed? “Oh thank god.” He said.

“I-” Grantaire started. “Wait, what?”

“Grantaire, I’m in love with you too.”

Grantaire stared at him owlishly. “I’m dreaming. This is a dream, there’s no way this can be real.”

Enjolras gave a breathy little laugh. “It’s real.” He said. He reached for Grantaire’s arm and pinched him, just hard enough for it to be slightly painful. “It’s real.”

Grantaire smiled softly, and looked into Enjolras’ eyes. “Can I- ?”

“Yes.” Enjolras said too quickly. “Yes, please.”

Grantaire reached up slowly and just cradled Enjolras’ face in his hand. He leaned in slowly, closing his eyes, and Enjolras realized too late that he himself had no idea what he was doing. So he just closed his eyes too, and felt Grantaire’s lips press to his for just a moment. There were no fireworks, like he had heard Combeferre and Courfeyrac describe about their own first kiss time and time again, only warmth and a feeling of comfort. Of home.

Enjolras opened his eyes again to see Grantaire watching him with a look of pure adoration. “Was that good?” He asked.

Enjolras grinned, which he almost never did. “Perfect.” He said.

Grantaire grinned too. “Good.”

“Are you two done yet?” Courfeyrac yelled at them from the car. Combeferre was laughing at them

Enjolras glared at him, which only served to make Combeferre laugh harder. “We were going to have a movie night, remember?” Courfeyrac asked.

Grantaire wrapped his arm around Enjolras’ shoulder.  “Yeah, I think we’re good.”

Enjolras snorted. “Better than good. And stop laughing Combeferre or I’ll show Courf your entire collection of poems you’ve written about him.”

Combeferre stopped laughing immediately. “You wouldn’t.”

Courfeyrac giggled. “You’ve written poems about me?”

Combeferre blushed.

Grantaire laughed lightly. “Get in the car, you menace.”

Enjolras did.

**Author's Note:**

> So, that was pretty okay I guess. I'm also on tumblr at pontmercyme, so go check that out if you want.


End file.
